Oh wah! Your girlfriend left you so what?
by LunaticCow
Summary: Rinoa leaves Squall so he decides to take a vacation. A LONG vacation. He meets her again during an akward situation and realizes that she doesn't remember a thing about the breakup.
1. Vacation Time!

Hiyas! I'm thinking of changing mah name to KiLL-Lil-ChiBi-person. (mah sister...she writes CCS fics) well, this is a new story sooo...I hope you enjoy. Oh, and can someone help me with a title?

Don't forget to review.

Flamers welcome!!

Chapter One

Vacation Time!

~*~Squall's POV~*~

If there ever was one person in the world who hated me the most, it would be Rinoa Heartilly.

Why, you ask? I'll tell you why.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Squall? Can you come over here? There's something that I've gotta tell you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllll… um…how do I put this?"

"Just get on with it already!"

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, I'm leaving you."

~*~End of Flashback~*~

She left after that. A few days later, I tried calling her. Just to hear her sweet, melodious voice. 

(A/N:I know…its corny)

~*~Flashback~*~

"Uhh…hello? Rin?"

"Squall!? Where'd you get this number?"

"This is the same number you've always had. Now, I have to ask you som-"

"Look, Squall I'm only going to tell you this once. Don't call me again. Ok?"

"But I have to ask you why-"

"Okay look, we simply just grew apart like all couples do at some point. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I hate you now? GOODB-"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!! What have I done to make you hate me? Is it just because I'm a cold- hearte-"

*CLICK*

~*~End of Flashback~*~

So there you have it. The end of Rinoa Heartilly's relationship with Commander Squall Leonhart.

And boy, was I miserable. I couldn't stand staying at the Garden any longer. Too many sad memories for me to bear- not to mention all the work a commander has to do…

"Will Commander Squall Leonhart please report to the Headmaster's office immediately," the PA boomed.

I wonder what he wants with me?

~*NORMAL POV~*

"What is this Squall?" Headmaster Cid asked.

He was holding up a paper in front of Squall's face that read: 

_Dear Headmaster Cid,_

_I resign. Let Quistis take my position._

_Commander Squall Leonhart_

"It's a resignation letter, sir."

"Huh? What? No!! That's not what I meant. Why are you resigning Squall?"

"I can't take it any longer. This burden…it's too much for just one to handle. So, can I please take my leave of Garden?" Squall was desperate. He needed to get away from it all.

"Heavens no! You can't leave. You're the best there is. I mean, you're the only one who actually takes his work seriously! Why don't you just take a nice 2 months paid vacation?"

" Two months? That's it?"

"Well, what do you mean that's it? That's the longest anyone's taken a vacation away from Garden! I'm not making any exceptions!"

"Fine then, I'm resigning."

"Okay, okay. Three months?"

"Nope."

"Okay, how about five?"

"Still no."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Fine, how about a year? That's my final offer."

" A year!? Okay, done."

"Why you son of a-"

"You should really watch your language, sir. Now that I'm going on vacation, who should we leave in charge?"

"Hmm… how about Quistis? She seems to be the only one qualified, don't you think?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go pack now. Bye!"

~*Squall's POV~*

Yes! Finally, I get a vacation…for a year!! 

"WOO-HOO!!"

Great, I shouldn't have said that out loud. Now people are looking at me weird. I've not been myself lately. This vacation is exactly what I need.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

So, didja like it? Well go and review. This is my first Final Fantasy VII fic, so don't be so mean on the constructive criticism. Can you help me with a title for this?

Go on, review!!


	2. All Alone in Winhill

Hi readers! Thank you for all of you who reviewed! ^_^.

Well, here's chapter 2

What happened last time: 

"WOO-HOO!!"

Great, I shouldn't have said that out loud. Now people are looking at me weird. I've not been myself lately. This vacation is exactly what I need.

CHAPTER 2

All Alone in Winhill

~*Normal P.O.V.~*

"Bye Squall! Have Fun!" his friends screamed.

Squall was going to Winhill and was going to stay there for a year. He was taking the train from Balamb to Timber. From there, he would get off and board the train heading for Deling. Then, he'd board the train to Winhill. It was going to be a long ride

~*Squall's P.O.V.~*

_'Geez that was a frickin' long ride!'_

I was bored to death. Nothing to do but get on and off the trains. After long hours of riding, we finally reached Winhill.

Winhill was my kind of place. With its quiet neighborhood and friendly people, a person could feel really relaxed there. But when I got there, I didn't fell at all relaxed. To my surprise the whole town was crowded with people!

I walked around to a few places and finally, when it was dark out, the people started to leave. They would take one look at me and disappear. I wondered why. I guess I kinda looked like a crazy person or something. I mean, they should notice me. I go here at least once a month to check on things. (A/N: due to riding the train and not getting any sleep, Squall's eyes were bloodshot and his hair was really messed up.)

"They didn't know it was me? Oh well…whatever. I'm going to the hotel. I'm so tired."

~*~*Weeks Later~*~*

Well, I can't stay at that hotel anymore. They said I can't stay for more than a month. So, I decide to get a house, seeing that I was going to be here for a while. Cid called and said that I get another year of vacation because _"Quistis is a better commander than you, Squall."_ I can't say that I was unhappy. I mean, I get another year to stay here.  Hey, at least I didn't get stripped of my position. 

My new home was HUGE. It was so cheap…I wonder if they gave me the right house. It was a 4 bedroom house it was too big for just one person. I stared buying furniture and all that stuff to accommodate my home.

They didn't have such nice furniture there, so I drove to Deling. (A/N: yes, he has a car. Obviously, he had one in Garden, but he had it shipped to Winhill…you know, cuz Winhill's overseas)

~*~*Deling~*~*

I bought all my stuff (furniture, TV, silverware, etc.) and decided to go home. But, as I reached my car something bumped into me. It was a dog.

"What the-? Angelo!?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry mister. My dog is kinda blind. What!? Squall!? What are you doing here?"

~*~End of Chapter 2~*~

Oooh cliffie. Gosh, this story is boring…I just read over it and I find it boring. Oh well if you like it, I might continue it. I like writing boring stuff. Don't forget to review. I don't care if it's a flame.


	3. The Return of the Accursed Rinoa

I forgot to put this before, so I'm gonna put it now. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or its characters. Squaresoft or Square-Enix does. I do own the plot though.

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews. Even though I only have 6, I'll continue writing this cuz its fun to write this. So…on with the story.

~*~*Let's Recap shall we? ~*~* 

I bought all my stuff (furniture, TV, silverware, etc.) and decided to go home. But, as I reached my car something bumped into me. It was a dog.

"What the-? Angelo!?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry mister. My dog is kinda blind. What!? Squall!? What are you doing here?"

~*~*~*~***Chapter 3**~*~*~*~*

**The Return of the Accursed Rinoa**

Galbadia. A place of horrors. It was the place where I almost met my death. And now I'm meeting the one person I didn't want to deal with. _Her._ The burden that I used to have was back. That burden was back. It's like I was cursed.

"Are you following me Squall?"

I ignored her. Why the heck would she ask a stupid question like that? Why would I follow her? I don't even love her as much as I used to. I started to get into my car.

"Hey! Answer me? Where are you going?"

Why would she ask where I was going? She doesn't need to know. I didn't realize that she was here in Deling. _Of course,_ I mentally slapped myself; _she must be staying with her father!_ I just wanted to get away from it all and not meet her, but here comes Rinoa asking me stupid things when I least expected it.

"I'm going home."

I slammed the car door shut, but not fast enough for Angelo to jump into my car. I didn't realize that he (or is it a she? I'm calling Angelo an 'it' or 'the dog') was in there until I was well away from Deling. Then, I saw a girl in blue running after me. It was Rinoa. _Hyne, why are you doing this to me?_ She started shouting. She must have a really loud voice for me to hear her.

"SQUALL, GIVE ME BACK MY DOGGIE!"

I finally reached home. My ears were slightly damaged from Rinoa's shouting. I wanted to barricade myself inside my house to get away from her and her stupid dog. But wait! Angelo was still inside my car and Rinoa was waiting right outside. I got outside and ignored Rinoa and opened the door for the dog.

"Get out Angelo."

'It' obeyed willingly and ran to Rinoa. I, on the other hand, ran straight to my house, got inside, and locked the door. I quickly looked out of the window and noticed Rinoa walking up to my door and pulling it open. How the heck did she do that!? I put a really strong lock there the other day. She must have gotten stronger lately. All I could do now was watch helplessly as she stormed inside my house.

~*~*END OF CHAPTER ~*~*

It's so short. I know it's shorter than most chapters. I'm only doing it so you'll hope I write more. Can someone please tell me what sex Angelo is?? 

Does it seem that Rinoa is dense? And why does Squall seem to hate her? You'll find out in chapter 4.help me with a title for it? 

Please review. Thanx 


	4. The Untitled Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or anything else mentioned in this story except the plot.

CHAPTER 3

The Untitled Chapter

Let's Recap: All I could do now was watch helplessly as she stormed inside my house.

**SQUALL'S POV**

"Uh…so I guess you're really mad at me now, aren't you—how'd you do that anyway?"

"'How'd I do what?'"

"Break down the door? Was it all the hot air inside your head that did it?"

"NO! I've just been working out, that's all. Why are you laughing at me?"

Oops, I laughed. In front of another person too, but it's so fun to bust this girl's chops.

"I'm not laughing, but you?! Work out?! That's a lie! I put a really strong lock on that door too, and now you have to go and break it? Oh, how wretched you are."

"No it's not a lie! It's true!"

"Oh yeah, prove it. You'll always be poor, weak little Rinny to me."

Oh great. Now I've done it. She's really mad now. Her arms didn't even look like muscles. She should really learn to control her temper. I swear, she's made up of hot air. She breaks things when she's angry. There goes the1000 gil vase I just bought. I didn't like it anyway. Too girly. Maybe I should keep making her angry so she'll break all the ugly stuff I've just bought. She did have a knack for breaking ugly things. She only likes the pretty and cool looking things. I hate her…I think. I mean, she broke my heart after all.

"Shut the hell up, Squall. I have no time for this."

"Like I have no time for you? Look, just stop breaking my things and leave. Take Angelo with you and never come back to bother me again. Leave me to wallow in my own self pity. Oh, how wretched I am. Oh, how wretched I am. Oh, how wretched I am. Oh, how wretche-"

"How wretched you are. I get it. I'm leaving now. Bye!"

Being sarcastic really pays. Hehe, aggravating Rinoa is fun. She deserves my being sarcastic, "ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO ME!!"

"What was that? Some girl did something to you? Who?"

"Oops! Did I say that out loud? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud and have the whole world hear me. I thought you were leaving?"

"Oh, yes. I thought I was too, but first I have to find out what some girl did to you."

She smiled kind of weirdly. Like somewhere between an evil grin and a grimace. I know that smile. She's going to start asking me stupid questions now.

"Oh, but you know her already. I should think that she would have TOLD YOU." _Because you told yourself!_

"Oh yeah…sure, right. You are a cold, twisted, heartless man. WHO IS SHE?"

"Well, if you must know, it was you."

"Me? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh yes you did! Now that we've got this figured out, would you mind leaving?"

"Oh fine then. Goodbye forever. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Good, so now you can leave. Bye, Rinoa."

I shoved her over to the doorstep, but no-o, she just had to ask me something that happened that she already knew happened. (a/n: That doesn't make sense, oh well, on with the story!)

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that I did something to you? Squall, I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you, you know that."

"You love me? Geez, you have to cone up with so many excuses. First, you break up with me because you're 'not in love with me anymore' and now you're here telling me that you love me?! Hah! Like I'd believe that what you just said was true!"

"Did I really do that to you? I don't remember doing that at all. Oh Squall, I'm so sorry for what I did to you…can't we just go back to the way things were before this happened?"

How could she not know what had happened? Maybe she's just toying with me. Wait; go back to the way things were?

"Oh-? You're so sorry? Well, isn't that so nice to know? If we go back to the way things were, then how would I know that we won't have a repeat of what happened?"

"Well we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

**END OF CHAPTER__**


	5. Squall's Confession

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything except the plot and things that seem foreign to you…..yeah….I'm really getting tired of Disclaimers……

HEY!!!! I've finally updated!! YAY!!! It took me long…I've been so busy!!!

**Let's Recap: **"Oh-? You're so sorry? Well, isn't that so nice to know? If we go back to the way things were, then how would I know that we won't have a repeat of what happened?"

"Well we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

**CHAPTER 5**

Squall's Confession

**SQUALL'S POV**

"No…."

I didn't want to get hurt again. To be caught up in this lie that I call my life. All I had to do to get her away from me was to…but how?

"…Why not?"

"….."

I couldn't think. I looked towards the scattered pictures on my coffee table…the ones I was going to throw away.

"….because….that's why."

"Because what?"

"……"

I knew what I had to do now. _'It must be done,'_ I told myself. But first…

"Well?

"Rinoa…."

"Yes, yes…GO ON! GO ON!"

"Rinoa….I'm…."

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY?????!!!!"

"I'm gay."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Yes."

"No…."

"Yep, I'm gay."

It was hard, really hard, just to look at her face and see her horror. Really. It was. So hard.

"Okay…I'm going now…I won't bother you anymore."

I burst into evil laughter…I couldn't contain it anymore. And then she looked back…in horror.

"Why? Why, Squall? Why are you laughing so evilly?"

"Y-you—ehehehe**—**should've—BUWAHAHAHA—see-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"You lied to meeee?! How dare you! Stop laughing Squall! OR ELSE!!!"

"…Or else what?"

"…."

"Yeah, I thought so."

She was never good at threats towards me.

"So, you lied to me? You're not actually gay?"

"Yes, I lied, and no, I'm not gay."

"So…"

"What? And stop starting all your questions with, 'So,' okay?"

"Can we get back together?"

"NO!!!"

"Come on Squally-poo? Puh-lease?"

"No," I said flatly.

"Oh, so what are you now? Bi?"

"Me. Just me."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's note:** I felt like ending this here….I had more to write, but, you know…I'm too lazy. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!


End file.
